Find My Back To You
by PureAngelBloodedWriter
Summary: What if Topanga got the London offer when Riley was in her senior year of high school, and they did go to London, Riley had no idea she was pregnant with Lucas's baby.. Now three years later she's back in New York with her daughter named Penelope (Penny), the daughters that Lucas has no clue about what happens when he finds out they're his. Lucas/Riley, Maya/Josh, Zay/Sarah.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I hope you guys like this story.**

 **Summary-What if Topanga got the London offer when Riley was in her senior year of high school, and they did go to London, Riley had no idea she was pregnant with Lucas's baby..**

 **Now three years later she's back in New York with her daughter named Penelope (Penny), the daughters that Lucas has no clue about what happens when he finds out they're his.**

 **Lucas/Riley, Maya/Josh, Farkle/Smackle , Zay/Sarah.**

The summer before Riley Matthews Senior Year of high school, Topanga got an offer to run the London office, Riley had no choice but to leave, but two months after getting there she started getting sick a lot, then she noticed her period was beyond late, so she bought a few pregnancy tests, each of them had the same results POSITIVE/PREGNANT/PLUS SIGN..

She was pregnant with Lucas Friar's baby, when she told her parents they were extremely angry and disappointed especially Topanga, she became distant to Riley and barley talked to her daughter.

A few months later Penelope Maya Friar was born.

Riley has spent the last two and a half years raising her daughter alone, with some help of her father and younger brother Auggie who loved being an Uncle, but after being away for three years a now 19 year old Riley and her daughter are returning too New York, How's Lucas going to react to being a father.

Plus in those three years a lot has changed in New York, like Maya and Josh are finally dating and living together close by NYU where they both attend, Fakrle left for M.I.T as did Smackle, Zay went to NYU as well and started dating Sarah.

Lucas well a lot has changed in Lucas, like he's not the same person Riley once knew, he's what Zay says is almost like Texas Lucas, because Riley wasn't there to see the good in him.

But maybe with Riley and their daughter's return will change him back to the person Riley knew and loved.

Find out in "Find My Way Back 2 U"

Coming Soon .


	2. To New York From London

Riley is at the London air port waiting on her plane to board.  
She was waiting with her daughter who was of course leaving with her, along with Auggie and her dad who were there to say goodbye.

Cory sat in the chair next to his now nineteen year old daughter with her daughter asleep in Riley's lap.

"We're really gonna miss you guys Riley" Cory says looking at his all grown up daughter,

"We're really gonna miss you and Auggie too Dad" Riley replied it wasn't like she wasn't gonna miss her mom but unfortunately their relationship has been stained ever since Riley found out she was pregnant and even more so when Riley decided to keep Penelope.

"Your mom is gonna miss you guys too Riley, you know that right" Cory said knowing that his wife may not admit but she'd miss her granddaughter and watch the wonderful mother their daughter is becoming.

"Thank you for saying that dad but she was pretty much jumping for joy when I said it was time for me to go back to New York" Riley said playing with her daughters brown hair.

"I hope your mother isn't the reason you're leaving" Her dad said, it was true ever since Riley found out she was pregnant after arriving in London the mother/daughter duo had barley spoke to each other, Riley tried but Topanga barley spoke to her and only held her grandchildren a hand full of times.

"I'd be lying if I said she wasn't part of the reason but it's time for Penelope to meet her father, Lucas deserves to know about her." Riley said.

"Well I'm proud of you sweetie even being pregnant and switching schools in the middle of senior year you still graduated at the top of your class" Cory took his daughters hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks Dad" Riley smiles.

"Flight 312 to New York now boarding" a voice over head said.

"Well that's us dad" She said standing up, placing her sleeping daughter on her hip

"Josh and Maya will be there to pick you up" Cory said as he tried not to cry, he knew his little girl wasn't so little anymore, she hadn't been for a long time now.

"I'll call you when I get settled in, I love you " Riley said before walking on to the plane with her daughter.

 _'New York here we come'_ Riley thought to herself.

 **A/N- Sorry if I made Topanga OOC or trashed talk to her, So someone asked why didn't Riley call Lucas and tell him, there will be an answer to that question coming up. Thanks for all the follows and favorites.**

 **I'd love some reviews, I know my writing isn't the best and I could use a Beta, if anyone knows a Beta that does Girl Meets World , The Flash, Supergirl, Pretty Little Liars. Let me know.**

 **You can also find this story on Wattpad but it's a bit different the wattpad version Riley has twins and the title is called 'Girl Meets The Real World'**


	3. Author's Note

**I'm So So Sorry that this is just an author's note, However the** re **will be, updates over the next few days.**

 **I haven't been feeling so great, I'm getting chemotherapy treatments since March of this year, and It hasn't been easy on me.**

 **I also just got a new laptop after being out of one for the last few months, my old one broke.**

 **Sorry if you seen this post on more then one of my stories, I just wanna make sure everyone who reads my stories will see this.**

 **However I will be rewriting or restarting some of my stories that already exist, along with writing some new stories, (One being a new SnowBarry story) Also I am writing stories that will be on Wattpad and not on here, like a story based off the show 'God Friended Me'. I started watching it after hearing the amazing Violett Beane was on it aka The Flash's 'Jesse Quick'**

 **So if you want to read any of my Wattpad stories search the user name XcityXFallenXAngelsX**

 **I'll start working on new updates for my stories today, so at least one or two of my stories will have a new chapter.**

 **If you're reading this I really hope you are still interested in this story and/or my other stories.**

 **Smile.**

 **Angie.**


End file.
